Perspectivas
by JCristina
Summary: Escrita no universo de Roleta Russa. Para a OQ Week Brasil, sob o tema Robin/Regina com ciúmes.


**Olá bebês!**

 **Essa OS pertence ao primeiro dia da famosa OQ Week.**

 **O tema dela é Robin/Regina com ciúmes.**

 **Espero que vocês gostem!**

 **Beijão**

 **Happy OQ Week para vocês !**

* * *

As coisas não iam bem entre eles, de qualquer forma. Muitas vezes, Regina escolhia ignorar suas mensagens, ignorar suas investidas, pois ignorá-las era muito mais fácil do que de fato rejeitá-las. Se dependesse somente dela, de seus anseios, de seus sentimentos por Robin, ela já teria cedido.

Mas não dependia somente _dela_.

Toda semana, Roxanne e Henry pareciam mais felizes. Pareciam leves, recarregados, comentando animadamente sobre o quanto Locksley era divertido, o quanto ele era legal, atencioso, descontraído. Toda semana seu coração lhe traía, contraindo-se a ponto de lhe causar dor e ela podia sentir lágrimas tentando sorrateiramente escapar por seus olhos, denunciando o fato de que ela estava continuamente se apaixonando por ele a cada detalhe.

Caminhando pela feira, selecionou algumas frutas enquanto sua mente divagava sobre o seu romance proibido, perguntando-se se Robin a perdoaria no futuro por estar dificultando as coisas desta maneira. Estava prestes a pagar sua compra quando alguém a interrompeu, estendendo o braço e chamando a atenção do feirante primeiro. "Ei amigo, vocês aceitam cartão aqui?"

E de repente, ela percebeu que aquela voz lhe era familiar. Não imediatamente familiar, era algo mais como uma lembrança distante, mas real. Virou-se para o lado, e então seus olhos encontraram a figura dele, e ela sorriu, encantada por encontra-lo em um lugar tão fora do comum. "Daniel? Daniel Colter?"

Daniel virou-se para ela, surpreso e seus olhos ganharam um brilho cintilante, o sorriso bonito alargando-se enquanto ele se aproximava, circulando a cintura marcada pelo vestido branco com seus braços firmes e rodopiando-a no ar. "Regina Mills, eu não acredito!"

"Nem eu? Há quanto tempo está na cidade?" Perguntou ela assim que ele a colocou de volta ao chão, pousando-a delicadamente.

"Duas semanas."

"Vocês vão pagar as compras ou não? Tem mais gente na fila." Sibilou o vendedor e Regina voltou-se para ele, pagando suas compras e saindo do caminho o mais breve possível. Poucos segundos depois Daniel estava ao seu lado, e eles continuaram caminhando, descendo os corredores revestidos de barracas e tendas.

"Por que não me disse que estava na cidade? Poderíamos ter feito alguma coisa." Começou ela, segurando sua sacola enquanto o encarava. Fazia anos desde a ultima vez que o vira. Ele parecia incrivelmente bem. Os cabelos escuros bem cortados faziam uma pequena curva, quase como se tivessem sido escovados, o rosto estava mais definido, marcado, uma barba rala ameaçava aparecer. Daniel continuava tão bonito quanto era quando ele era seu namorado do colegial, mas a maturidade havia lhe tornado mais viril. Vestido com jeans escuros e uma jaqueta de couro sobre a camiseta de algodão branca, ele parecia até mesmo jovem, se é que eles ainda podiam sentir-se assim.

"Só soube do seu divórcio alguns dias atrás. Até então achei que Jefferson não gostaria muito da esposa saindo com o namoradinho da infância."

Regina sorriu, balançando a cabeça. "Mas nem casada Jefferson teria esse poder sobre mim. Afinal, eu e você somos amigos."

Daniel sorriu, encarando-a com atenção. Eles eram amigos? Talvez. Não podia negar o quanto Regina ainda era atraente. Talvez ainda mais do que ele se lembrava. O vestido branco que estava usando contornava o corpo que sempre fora suntuoso, com curvas perigosas e sinuosas. Eles eram amigos, mas Daniel seria muito mais se ela quisesse. "Com certeza." Respondeu ele, sorrindo e voltando seus olhos para o caminho, evitando encará-la mais do que o necessário. Independente do que sentisse não era sua intenção deixá-la sem graça.

"Quanto tempo pretende ficar na cidade?"

"Na verdade ainda não tenho nada para o que voltar." Seus olhos se encontraram rapidamente e ele sorriu. "Estou recebendo algumas propostas, estudando o que pode ser melhor. Ganhar alguns prêmios te dá essa vantagem. Você pode escolher com o que trabalhar."

"Eu fiquei sabendo. Estou orgulhosa. É tão gostoso saber que você conseguiu seguir a carreira com que sonhava e que é bem sucedido nela. Eu nunca esperei menos de você, _Dan_."

Para ele, as sensações de ouvi-la chamando por aquele apelido não eram só superficiais. Era como se acordassem o rapaz de dezessete anos que não tinha certeza de nada, o garoto imaturo que deixou a mulher da sua vida escapar por entre seus dedos; se tivesse que descrever o sabor daquilo ele diria que a sensação era vagamente agridoce. "Obrigado." Regina desceu as escadas e logo eles alcançaram o estacionamento.

"Foi muito bom te ver, Daniel. Adoraria ficar mais tempo, mas eu preciso ir pegar meus filhos no colégio."

"Filhos." Comentou ele, sorrindo, estabelecendo um contato visual que Regina não se importou em quebrar. "É tão estranho não? O curso da vida? Como as coisas mudam?"

Regina sorriu. "Felizmente nem tudo."

"Você... aceita sair comigo essa noite? Sem compromisso, alguns drinques." Perguntou ele, apostando todas suas moedas naquele pedido e torcendo desesperadamente para que ela lhe desse ao menos uma chance. E talvez não estivesse sendo nem um pouco sutil, pois Regina sentiu-se mal de recusar algo assim, ainda mais quando ele parecia tão preocupado com a resposta dela. "Eu só gostaria de saber mais sobre o que Regina Mills tem aprontado durante esses anos."

"Claro." Respondeu ela, sorrindo. Retirou seu cartão do bolso, entregando a ele. "Me liga ou manda mensagem com o horário e o endereço."

Daniel abriu um largo sorriso que fez o coração dela se aquecer. Ele veio até ela em passos lentos, e Regina não se moveu, curiosa sobre o que ele faria a seguir. Os dedos dele deslizaram pela linha do contorno de seu rosto até que ela o sentiu afastando algumas mechas para trás de sua orelha, os olhos dele fixos nos seus, e Daniel debruçou-se, beijando-a na altura da bochecha de maneira lenta e delicada, e Regina simplesmente não soube como se sentir a respeito daquele gesto que de repente pareceu extremamente íntimo.

"Já estou ansioso." Brincou ele, sorrindo como um menino e se afastou, tocando sua mão antes de caminhar até uma motocicleta estacionada no canto esquerdo. Regina riu, ironicamente. Uma moto. Claro.

Colocou suas compras no porta-malas, observando-o desaparecer no fim do estacionamento e voltou-se para dentro do carro.

* * *

Tudo que ele queria era ocupar sua mente. Deixar de pensar nela, embora essa ideia tivesse se provado impossível e infundada. Ele não conseguia parar. Dias haviam se passado, de uma maneira lenta e torturante que o fazia ficar horas a fio com os olhos presos ao teto de seu quarto, pensando em tudo que havia acontecido entre eles, pensando no quanto sentia saudades da mulher que o conquistara com tanta facilidade.

E foi por isso que ele aceitou mais um trabalho, no meio da semana. Diferente do que estavam acostumados, nada de show, apenas musica ambiente por algumas horas como substitutos da banda oficial que estava em um evento particular. Bem, ele poderia fazer isso. Subiu até o pequeno palanque onde a banda ficaria e verificou cada um dos instrumentos, alinhando e posicionando-os de modo que tivessem liberdade de movimento e também uma visão ampla um dos outros. Muitas vezes durante as apresentações algumas coisas precisavam ser conversadas através de olhares, e para isso era necessário uma visão sem bloqueios.

Alguns clientes começavam a chegar. Em sua grande maioria casais; Robin percebeu o padrão entre eles, homens de cabelos escuros se tornando grisalhos, ternos escuros bem cortados, abotoaduras à mostra, acompanhando mulheres elegantes e bem vestidas que se equilibravam em saltos altos. Um restaurante muito mais elegante do que os bares que ele estava acostumado, com certeza.

John e Freir Tuck subiram, aparecendo em seu campo de visão. Dirigiram-se aos seus instrumentos calmamente, sentando-se e alinhando as tiras de ambos. Outros integrantes subiram em seguida, e após todos se posicionarem confortavelmente, Robin bateu no microfone com o dedo indicador. "Todos prontos?"

"Tudo pronto, galã. Manda ver." Riu John.

Robin balançou a cabeça, rindo e contou até cinco mentalmente. Era hora de trabalhar, e quem sabe com alguma sorte ele conseguiria ficar algumas horas sem pensar em Regina.

* * *

Quando Daniel a convidou, ela não achou que seria um lugar tão chique. Na sua mente, eles iriam tomar algumas cervejas em um canto tranquilo, com alguma musica ao vivo. Mas bem, aquele era Robin.

Suspirou, saindo do carro e entregando as chaves ao manobrista. Do lado de fora, Daniel já lhe esperava e ele parecia muito bem arrumado. Havia colocado uma camisa social lilás e jeans e os cabelos penteados para trás formando aquela onda perfeita lhe deixavam muito, muito bonito. Mas bem, ele sempre fora bonito.

Sorriu abertamente quando a viu, adiantando-se como um cavalheiro e beijando-a na bochecha antes de estender a mão e ajuda-la a subir os poucos degraus de acesso ao restaurante. "Olá, Regina."

"Daniel."

Sinalizou para a jovem que os observava da recepção e ela sorriu, afastando-se para que eles entrassem no gigantesco saguão. O restaurante lhe lembrava dos restaurantes que sua mãe costumava frequentar na infância, a sofisticação europeia dos chefs que batalhavam assustadoramente por estrelas Michelin. Cadeiras e mesas revestidas por toalhas de seda, talheres de prata emoldurando os pratos de porcelana, taças e taças de cristais brilhantes. Ele a guiou até a mesa e puxou sua cadeira, ajudando-lhe a sentar e Regina pensou que aquilo estava se aproximando muito de um encontro.

"Espero não ter ostentado demais." Sorriu ele, sentando-se à sua frente. "Eu tentei escolher um lugar à sua altura."

"É perfeito." Respondeu ela com um sorriso educado.

"Você quer fazer os pedidos agora ou podemos começar só com o vinho?"

"Pode ser o vinho. Não estou com muita fome."

Daniel acenou, e um rapaz de cabelos escuros e ondulados os atendeu. Sua pronuncia era perfeita, mas ainda assim ela conseguiu identificar um leve sotaque. Talvez fosse argentino. Ela apostaria nessa opção. Ele anotou os pedidos e rapidamente se afastou, dirigindo-se à porta da adega. Daniel virou-se para ela, sorrindo. "Estou curioso sobre você, Regina. Você já é superintendente da polícia?"

A risada dela preencheu o ambiente. Encarou-o com diversão no olhar. "Otimismo sempre, Senhor Colter, mas não. Sou apenas uma delegada federal que a muito custo consegue entregar as coisas em dia."

"Você e essa modéstia absurda."

"Você e a sua falta de modéstia, Doutor Pulitzer."

"Bem, o que posso dizer? Eu mereço ganhar alguma coisa por me arriscar literalmente o tempo todo. Durante essas viagens a destinos críticos, zonas de guerra e zonas de tráfico pesado, eu tive muitas vezes que me esconder no matagal, em buracos, rastejar na lama, dormir em arvores ocas, entre outras peripécias que me fariam ser internado."

"Por esse lado você está correto."

A banda voltou a tocar e Regina suspirou, agradecendo aos céus pela música ambiente. Provavelmente não seria nada da sua preferência, mas bem, ao menos ela teria algum fundo musical. Mas assim que uma letra foi adicionada à melodia, seus olhos o procuraram de maneira descontrolada e então ela se deu conta de que a mais impossível das hipóteses havia se transformado em realidade. Robin estava ali. Não somente estava ali, mas os olhos azuis encontraram os seus, e ele a encarou por algum tempo. Seus olhos pareciam mais claros, porém incrivelmente mais distantes. Era quase como se Robin estivesse triste ou bravo com ela, e ela não sabia exatamente o porquê. Quer dizer, ela sabia. Ela estava ignorando as mensagens dele há algum tempo, evitando encontra-lo de todas as formas.

Foi quando o olhar dele a deixou e ela percebeu que ele estava estudando Daniel.

Daniel. Era por isso que ele estava lhe olhando daquela maneira. Ele achava que era um encontro e também pudera, ela mesma estava achando aquilo romântico demais para seu próprio gosto. Subitamente um sentimento de culpa a tomou. O que ela estava fazendo?

"Regina." Chamou Daniel, que a encarava ligeiramente preocupado – alheio a todo o drama que o cercava.

"Oh, me desculpe. Me distraí." Sorriu ela, voltando a olhar para ele. "Como ia dizendo, você não está errado. Você mais do que ninguém arrisca a própria vida para conferir veracidade e humanidade às suas reportagens. São sensacionais e repletas de vida."

"Você as lê?"

"Sempre que posso."

"Me conte, como é ser mãe? Quer dizer, eu adoro meu trabalho. Mas sei que foi uma escolha a ser feita, e que com ela, abri mão de uma outra vida completamente, toda essa coisa de casamento, filhos, família."

"Eu amo meus filhos de uma maneira que é surpreendente para mim até hoje. Eu deixaria tudo por eles, até mesmo minha carreira. É algo para o qual não somos preparados, entende – um amor que transcende todas as outras coisas. Claro que isso também significa a preocupação que nunca acaba, a proteção, as dificuldades em educar adolescentes... É um desafio diário."

Ele sorriu. "Mas você fala disso com um brilho absurdo nos olhos. É maravilhoso."

"Obrigada." Sorriu ela, e segundos depois o garçom chegou com o vinho. Regina aproveitou a deixa e olhou rapidamente para Robin e constatou que ele não estava nem um pouco feliz.

* * *

Ele não sabia se deveria se sentir chocado ou surpreso. Quer dizer, eles não tinham nenhum compromisso um com o outro, pelo menos nada oficialmente falando. O fato de ela ter-lhe dito que estava apaixonada por ele aparentemente não a impediu de ter um encontro e ele perguntou-se o que isso queria dizer.

Talvez Regina tivesse desistido de esperar, e o mero pensamento fez com que suas entranhas se contorcessem de uma maneira dolorosa. Robin nunca fora um homem ciumento, mas Regina lhe trazia a tona uma preocupação que há muito lhe era desconhecida.

Ela estava linda. O vestido preto revelava as costas nuas, contornava a silhueta perfeita agarrando-se as suas curvas e acabava na metade de suas coxas, revelando as pernas incríveis e torneadas. Uma deusa, em carne e osso. E o homem que a acompanhava, infelizmente, parecia ter plena consciência disso. Os olhos dele não a abandonavam em nenhum momento, mesmo quando Regina lançava olhares furtivos na direção do pequeno palco. Vez por outra ele posicionava a mão sobre a mão dela, e Regina a retirava, delicadamente, como se não quisesse ofendê-lo.

Para ser honesto, Robin só queria entender o que estava acontecendo ali. Quem era o homem que a acompanhava. Porque Regina saíra com ele se estava recusando suas investidas – ou ela estava recusando suas investidas porque Robin estava ali? Seria diferente se eles estivessem realmente a sós?

* * *

Regina não conseguia se concentrar. Não com Robin a olhando daquela maneira.

"E daí nós nos perdemos no meio da Times Square." Continuou Daniel, animado. Sentiu-se péssima por ele. Desde que ela percebera a presença do músico, sua atenção havia sido comprometida. Mesmo quando ela não estava olhando para ele, tudo o que ela conseguia pensar era nele, no que ele estava pensando, no que estava acontecendo a ambos. E Daniel pareceu ter percebido alguma coisa. Suas sobrancelhas se franziram e ele parou de falar, encarando-a enquanto ela remexia o prato de frutos do mar de maneira desinteressada. "Oh me desculpe, eu fico falando sobre mim e me empolgo."

"Tudo bem."

"Você ainda tem contato com o Jefferson?"

Os olhos dela ergueram-se imediatamente. Bem, aquela era uma maneira – não a mais singela de todas, mas quem se importa – de obter sua atenção. "Eu preciso. Ele é o pai dos meus filhos e nada mais correto que faça parte da vida deles."

"Ouvi dizer que ele vai se casar em alguns dias."

"Ouviu corretamente."

"E você está bem com isso?"

Ela ergueu o rosto e encarou-o, se perguntando qual o interesse dele naquele assunto. Mas respirou fundo, não permitindo que seu desconforto se tornasse aparente. "Sim, estou em paz. Emma é uma boa pessoa."

"Você tem um coração de ouro, Regina." Comentou ele, balançando a cabeça como se ela tivesse dito algo incrivelmente honrável e não a simples constatação de um fato. Irritava-lhe a maneira como todos agiam tão absurdamente chocados por ela demonstrar respeito por Emma. Qual era o problema das pessoas? Havia um código que tornava obrigatória a rixa entre ex e atual? Era realmente necessário fomentar essa competição, essa intriga, esse veneno no interior de uma família? Mas ela não ia debater os valores da sociedade, não ali naquele momento.

"Você não teve ninguém durante todo esse tempo?"

Daniel limpou os lábios no pequeno lenço de seda e sorriu. "Eu conheci alguém, sim." Seus olhos ganharam um brilho único, cintilando de maneira brilhante nas órbitas azuis. "Seu nome era Elizabeth Malta. Nós nos conhecemos na faixa de Gaza, ela estava trabalhando como médica voluntária nas áreas de risco, socorrendo os sobreviventes, em sua maioria refugiados, crianças, mulheres. Lizzie era um anjo naquele lugar. Ela trazia luz para um lugar coberto pela escuridão das decisões humanas."

"E o que aconteceu?"

"Era uma zona de guerra, Regina. Aconteceu o que acontece na guerra. Pessoas matam pessoas." Os olhos dele lacrimejaram e ela não pensou duas vezes antes de segurar em sua mão, entrelaçando seus dedos aos dele e acariciando seu rosto com a outra mão. "Ela estava em um veículo com outros da equipe médica, indo prestar socorro aos feridos que não podiam ser removidos do local e o veículo foi alvejado por forças inimigas."

"Eu sinto muito, Daniel."

"A vida é imprevisível. Eu queria que ela soubesse o quanto eu a amei, mas eu nunca tive tempo."

"Mulheres sentem essas coisas, mesmo que você nunca diga. Eu tenho certeza que ela sabia."

Daniel sorriu, segurando delicadamente o pulso de Regina, a mão que acariciava seu rosto e beijou sua palma em um gesto doce. "Obrigado, Regina. Você não faz ideia do quanto isso é importante para mim."

Regina suspirou, os olhos lacrimejando em resposta a dor dele. No instante seguinte, a banda pediu um intervalo e ela só teve tempo de ver Robin desaparecendo por trás do pequeno palanque. Precisava falar com ele. "Dani, eu já volto. Vou ao toalete."

* * *

Robin caminhou até a saída dos funcionários, sem olhar para trás. Arrependeu-se amargamente de ter aceitado este trabalho. Ele achara que essa seria uma oportunidade de esquecê-la, de distrair-se e agora estava presenciando as cenas de um encontro íntimo, recheado de gestos carinhosos entre ela e outro homem. Estava irritado, embora não fosse exatamente com ela. Possivelmente consigo mesmo, possivelmente com seus sentimentos, possivelmente com a sua inabilidade de gerenciar ou aceitar seus ciúmes sobre Regina. Ele não tinha direito, mas isso não era o suficiente para acalmar as ondas que se quebrantavam contra o seu peito.

Caminhou até o alambrado do outro lado da rua, segurando-os e encostou sua cabeça ali, respirando fundo enquanto fechava os olhos. Em silêncio, ouviu quando a porta pesada de acesso foi empurrada, ouviu o som dos saltos atrás de si, parando logo atrás dele e o perfume familiar e apaixonante lentamente se fez presente em suas narinas. "Robin?"

Ele virou-se lentamente, e ali estava ela. Encarando-o, o semblante preocupado, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Agora você quer falar comigo." Rebateu ele, odiando-se por agir de maneira tão imatura. Ele estava ferido, mas não deveria descontar suas frustrações nela. Sabia disso. Mas há um grande abismo entre saber algo e realmente sentir-se assim.

"Robin..." Pediu ela, o tom de voz calmo e doce. Ela suspirou, engolindo em seco. Aparentemente, ela não queria brigar.

"Você me ignora há semanas e de repente você quer conversar comigo?"

"Eu preciso desse tempo, Robin. Eu fui clara com você sobre a nossa situação, e"

Ele riu, o sarcasmo tão evidente nas feições de seu rosto. "Precisa de um tempo de _mim_. Mas não desse homem aí dentro, não é?" Sibilou ele, estendendo o braço e apontando para o interior do restaurante. "Se você ia seguir em frente, o mínimo que eu esperava de você era que fosse sincera comigo, Regina. Que eu não fosse surpreendido encontrando você em um encontro."

"Robin, isso não é um encontro. Daniel é..."

Os olhos dele abriram-se subitamente, o rosto empalidecendo subitamente. "Daniel? Seu ex-namorado?"

Regina prendeu o lábio inferior entre os dentes. Aquilo não estava indo bem.

"Isso é ótimo, Regina. Agora estou bem menos preocupado. É só o seu ex-namorado. O jornalista renomado preferido por sua própria mãe. Isso é ótimo, mesmo."

"O que minha mãe prefere não interessa."

"Não interessa?" Respondeu ele, exasperado. Deu um passo para frente, bagunçando os cabelos. "Interessa, Regina. Interessa sim. Me preocupa não ser aceito pela sua família. Quando você vai entender que eu me preocupo? Com seus filhos, com seus pais, com as suas amigas, eu... Eu quero entrar na sua vida do jeito certo, eu quero ser uma força positiva, eu quero..."

Mas ela nunca o deixou terminar. Deslizou as mãos para a nuca dele, deixando que as pontas de seus dedos deslizassem delicadamente pelos cabelos loiros e colou seus lábios aos dele, calando-o, beijando-o com doçura e delicadeza. Beijar Robin era facilmente uma das sensações mais envolventes e inexplicáveis que ela já sentira. Era uma mistura doce e ardente, que acariciava, mas queimava de uma maneira inexplicável. Ele parecia adormecido pelo transe, mas assim que seus braços firmes circularam a cintura dela, apertando-a contra si; cedeu acesso, permitindo que ela aprofundasse o beijo, contribuindo para o encontro de suas línguas, para as sensações transbordantes da paixão que os unia. Ele a segurou com firmeza, braços firmes ao redor dela, apertando-a e aprisionando-a como se ela fosse escapar assim que ele afrouxasse seu cerco. Regina sentiu suas pernas enfraquecendo, e separou-se dele apenas para obter um punhado de ar, afastando-se bem pouco. Mas Robin ainda não estava pronto. "Ainda não." Suspirou ele, puxando-a pela nuca, seus dedos firmes nos cabelos escuros, puxando-os com certa possessão antes de beijá-la novamente; dessa vez, volúpia tomou conta dele, revelando seus mais profundos anseios por ela, sua atração incandescente. Beijou-a como se fosse derretê-la, e talvez se continuasse naquele ritmo, ele talvez o fizesse. Ouviu-a gemer entre seus lábios, e isso apenas o atiçou ainda mais, fazendo com que Robin a virasse, encostando-a no alambrado e a beijasse de maneira firme e decidida, prendendo-a contra o seu corpo, suas línguas deslizando uma sobre a outra em um ritmo mais calmo, porém não menos libidinoso.

Quando o ar se fez presente, ele afastou-se, e Regina deitou a cabeça contra seus lábios, permanecendo ali em busca de recuperação. "Robin..."

Mas ele apenas encaixou uma das mãos ao lado do rosto dela, erguendo-o e ajudando-a a olhar em seus olhos. Eles estavam tão próximos que podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. "Antes que você diga algo, por favor, não desista de mim, Regina. Eu não quero perder você. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo entre você e esse homem, e eu não me importo." Ela sorriu, e ele sorriu em resposta. "Tudo bem, eu me importo. Mas a verdade é que"

"Robin." Suspirou ela, colocando a palma da mão sobre os lábios dele. "Eu não estou apaixonada por ele. Ele, antes de ser apenas um namorado da escola, era um amigo, e continua sendo. Mas eu não o amo." Aos poucos, ela retirou a mão dos lábios dele. Robin, entretanto, permaneceu calado, encarando-a como se ela fosse uma obra de arte. "Eu sei que ciúmes é algo difícil de controlar, mas você precisa confiar em mim. Você precisa acreditar quando eu digo que..." Ela beijou a bochecha esquerda dele, segurando seu rosto de maneira delicada. "Eu" Em seguida beijou-lhe do outro lado, os lábios macios demorando propositalmente sobre a pele dele. "amo" E então ela beijou seus lábios, encostando-os de maneira singela, um encaixe perfeito que fazia o coração dele acelerar e desacelerar ao mesmo tempo. "...você." Sussurrou ela contra os lábios dele, assim que se afastou.

Robin a abraçou, e Regina sentiu-se como se tivesse voltado para casa depois de uma longa viagem. Não podia negar o que sentia por ele. Não podia negar o que sentia quando aqueles braços fortes lhe cercavam, quando lhe faziam sentir tão segura e protegida. Eram como asas, como um refúgio no meio de um temporal. Podia sentir o coração dele, batendo tão forte quanto o seu, podia sentir o calor, a sensação de pertencimento, de cumplicidade, de amor. Robin era seu, e ela não podia negar que ela era dele, mesmo que tivesse dificuldades de assumir isso.

"Eu não quero voltar lá para dentro e ver você com _ele."_ Suspirou ele, e ela sorriu.

"Ele não é uma pessoa ruim, Robin. É alguém com um passado, com dores e desilusões como eu ou você."

"Mas e se ele quiser curar as desilusões dele com a _minha namorada_?"

"Sua namorada sabe se defender, meu amor. Afinal de contas, ela é uma delegada federal. Dê a ela algum crédito."

Robin sorriu e Regina beijou seus lábios mais uma vez, antes de afastar-se, caminhando até a porta e parando na frente da mesma, entreaberta. "Me liga hoje à noite. Dessa vez eu prometo que vou atender."

Ele sorriu, balançando a cabeça, os olhos fixos nela até que a mesma desapareceu de seu campo de visão. Talvez essa oferta de emprego não tivesse sido tão ruim assim. Talvez pudesse se tornar algo muito proveitoso. Era apenas uma questão de **perspectiva**.


End file.
